


Til I Break You

by Dallas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cousin Incest, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/pseuds/Dallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has a way of drawing people in until there is no hope for escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til I Break You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_blessing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434382) by [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell). 



> Prompted by elle_blessing for humpdrabbles @ livejournal.
> 
> Prompt: 'The Devil Within' by Digital Daggers
> 
> "I've crept into your heart  
> You can't make me disappear  
> Until I make you...
> 
> I will be here  
> When you think you’re all alone  
> Seeping through the cracks  
> I’m the poison in your bones  
> My love is your disease  
> I won't let it set you free  
> Til I break you"

It had started when he was young, watching her. The eldest. The one who should have borne his claim to the Black throne. Her disdain for him had been shown as long as he could remember. From there grew his need for her. The need to make her happy grew as he did into a more brutal desire to please her. Watching her became a treat. Something he would allow himself when the others weren’t demanding his attention. On occasion he would find those dark eyes meeting his, an arched eyebrow, intense curiosity meeting pure awe. He was completely lost.

Perhaps he’d gotten lucky, perhaps she had known all along, the moment when watching her drew him further into her web. Taking cover in her room, desperate not to be caught exploring the forbidden territory, he had watched her undress until there was nothing left but her undergarments. Womanly curves perfectly accentuated to arouse and seduce - dark red against pale skin as though she had bathed in the richest of wines. Her hand ran against her neck and up into her hair, closing her eyes as she pulled loose the pins. Long black curls fell down around her shoulders.

From his place on the window seat, spying through the curtains, he licked his lips as she fell back against the bed. Her knickers discarded with the rest of her clothing. Flushed breasts pushed at their confines, yet there was no rush to her actions. Everything about her was controlled. Even as her fingers pressed into her cunt forcefully there was nothing more than the air leaving her lungs in heavy waves to fill the room. His eager cock strained at the confines it had been forced into, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the risk. Not this time.

Long and slender fingers created a rhythm he couldn’t help but begin rocking in time to. His imagination, already fuelled with inappropriate thoughts of his cousin, went into overload. Images of taking the place of her fingers with his cock, or perhaps his mouth, had him biting down hard on his lip to stifle a moan. The more she worked herself, writhing on the bed, the more desperately he wanted to mount her like the animal he hid deep inside him. Her scent wafted through the room, practically urging him on. And still he stayed, terrified, rooted to the spot.

Her release had her arching so far off the bed she appeared possessed. At the sight an uncouth sound escaped his throat, his cock achingly hard, and he knew she had heard him. She approached the curtains without a care for her state. Drawing the fabric back, dark eyes pierced him. He opened his mouth to speak – yet nothing. A dangerous smile tugged at her lips. Damp fingers rose, wiping across his lips, pressing into his mouth. Her smell and taste engulfed him as he came to a shuddering end within his trousers. She left him there, embarrassed and confused.


End file.
